The present invention relates to an improved system for hinging a door to a door frame, wherein the improved system comprises a plurality of locking elements extending between the mounting side of each hinge leaf and the door and the door frame.
Conventional door hinges are fastened to the door and the door frame generally by means of a plurality of screws or bolts. The size and quality of the screws or bolts determine the ability of the conventional door hinge to withstand forces, in the vicinity of the hinge, directed to removal of the door in the closed position from the door frame. Typically a few heavy blows to the door in the vicinity of the conventional hinge is sufficient to cause the shearing of the fastening screws or bolts and the consequent removal of the door from the door frame.
In security installations such as correctional institutions, mental institutions, hospitals, etc., it is desirable that the door hinge withstand abuse and intentional attempts to damage or remove the door. The conventional door fastening methods teach the use of larger and stronger fastening screws or bolts to enhance the ability of the hinge to withstand such forces. However, due to practical considerations of economy and physical space, the size and quality of these conventional fastening means is limited.